Las bestias de Lionés
by chestter26
Summary: El reino de Lionés está en peligro una vez más, ¿las bestias que una vez lo protegieron volverán después de su destierro?. Una historia inspirada en los artes oficiales de Horikoshi, además del ending de nuestros peculiares héroes en una época medieval. ¡Pasen y lean mi primera historia!
1. Los héroes olvidados

Capítulo 1: El olvido de los héroes.

Hace años el maravilloso reino de Lionés era basto, rico y abundante, por lo que la envidia y el peligro siempre lo acechaban, las guerras e invasiones eran el pan de cada día, fueron un puñado de valerosos hombres los cuales se comprometieron y juraron proteger al reino y a su gente, gracias a estos nombrados "caballeros sacros" la paz abundó durante muchos años, pero no todo dura para siempre; una noche la bruja del castillo tuvo un presagio, una visión del futuro, unos extraños seres de magia corrupta llegarían a tomar el reino y ni siquiera la fuerza de los caballeros sacros bastaría para hacerle frente a la amenaza, el noble rey palideció, su reino apenas mostraba mejoría por las invasiones, su segunda hija acababa de nacer y su esposa se encontraba delicada de salud, la invasión destrozaría todo Lionés.

\- **La premonición de su habilidosa bruja parece tener muchas probabilidades de ser cierta, su majestad** \- la voz de ese imponente nombre que se arrodilló frente al rey luego de entrar de improvisto parecía ser calmada y confiable, por lo que el rey lo dejo seguir.

\- **Puedo ayudarle con su problema, conozco a alguien que puede vencer a esos seres de los que tanto teme** \- los ojos del rey brillaron con esperanza.

\- **Presente a ese "alguien" ante mi para que pueda ver con mis propios ojos a mi posible salvador** \- el rey ocultó su jubilo al ordenarle a aquel hombre traer a la persona de la que parecía sentirse muy orgulloso.

Después de 3 días de angustia para el rey por fin regreso aquel misterioso hombre, pero esta vez venia con alguien, el acompañante parecía muy joven como para poder ayudarlo.

\- **Hola de nuevo su majestad, aquí traigo a su salvador** \- de una palmada puso enfrente al rey a su acompañante- v**amos joven Izuku, preséntate**– el tembloroso muchacho saludó con timidez.

\- **¿Este niño será quien salve a Lionés?** \- el rey parecía tener un fraude frente a él, no dejaría que nadie se burlara ni él ni de su reino –** señor lamento decirle que mentir ante mi presencia es inaceptable, ¡GUARDIAS LLEVENLOS AL CALABOZO!** – el rey no aguantaría una falacia, y menos en momentos tan críticos.

Todos los caballeros presentes en el gran salón saltaron a someter a los invitados, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

\- **Joven** – le ordenó al peli verde.

De un momento a otro el aire se volvió denso, el chico frente al rey, aquel tímido niño desapareció de la vista de todos, el aire dejó una estela, y de un momento a otro todos y cada uno de los caballeros sacros presentes fue derrotados, ninguno quedó en pie; la mirada tímida del peli verde fue sustituida por una mirada de determinación.

\- **Yo nunca mentiría, mucho menos a usted majestad, sé que el joven Izuku puede parecer tímido, pero es un chico muy observador además de ser muy poderoso, como lo habrá notado** – La seguridad de sus palabras nunca titubearon, el rey estaba sorprendido ante la demostración de tan descomunal poder.

\- **Este muchacho será una gran adición a mi guardia de caballeros sacros, déjelo a mi cargo señor…** –entonces el rey se dio cuenta que nunca le había preguntado su nombre a tan peculiar invitado.

\- **Toshinori Yagi, su majestad** – una vez mas aquel musculoso hombre se arrodilló ante el rey y le dio una palmada a su acompañante.

\- **ah** – se recompuso la actitud temerosa del chico – **m-mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, un gusto, su majestad** – y de nuevo empezó a temblar.

\- **Entonces que dices joven Izuku, ¿te unirías a mi reino para combatir esta amenaza?** – la felicidad era tan grande que incluso dejó su trono para estrechar la mano de aquel poderoso chico.

\- **No** – la respuesta del joven hizo palidecer a su maestro y cu fundió al rey – **yo solo no podré vencer a esos seres de los que hablan, eh peleado contra ellos, y si quieren destruir su reino, no vendrán pocos, déjeme reunir a un equipo, y nosotros salvaremos a su pueblo** – su voz sonaba pensativa, pero el rey aceptó, dejó que aquel chico reuniera a su cuadrilla.

Poco a poco el chico fue reclutando a seres increíblemente poderosos, llegó ante el rey y le presentó al equipo que derrotaría a la poderosa amenaza venidera, aquella cuadrilla era poderosa, inquebrantable, honorable; defendieron infinidad de veces al reino de pequeñas invasiones, de tan bestial poder la gente los nombró…

_**-En el presente-**_

\- **¡Las bestias de Lionés!** – gritó de emoción una pequeña niña de cabello negro que empezó a dar saltitos de alegría en su cama.

\- **Dejen dormir a gusto ¡por el amor del rey!** – se quejó una niña un poco mas grande que la pelinegra, la chica tenía el cabello anaranjado; se dio vuelta en su cama y se cubrió con su almohada la cabeza – **Papá deja de contarle esas tontas historias a Momo** – parecía realmente molesta.

\- S**egún recuerdo a ti también te gustaban estas "tontas historias"** – le recordó con alegría un señor con unas cuantas canas en su cabellera negra.

Los tres parecían vestir ropas demasiado ostentosas.

\- **Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que son absurdas, ningún grupo de bestias pudo haber salvado a Lionés, los caballeros sacros son muy poderosos, nadie los ah podido derrotar nunca, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, por algo eres el rey, ¿no papá?** – le afirmó con seguridad a su padre el cual reaccionó confuso.

\- **¿Quién te dijo que los caballeros sacros nuca han sido derrotados?** – la pregunta del rey cohibió a la peli naranja.

-** em… me lo dijo Tenya** – la respuesta insegura de su hija dejó aún mas dudas en el rey, a lo cual la chica reaccionó – **es el hermano menor de Tensei** – entonces el pelinegro entendió – **me dijo que su hermano nunca ah perdido una batalla, que es muy poderoso, Tenya va a ser tan grande y valeroso como su hermano** – sus ojos brillaron al recordar las palabras de su amigo.

\- **El joven Tenya tiene razón, su hermano es muy fuerte, pero eso no significa que todos los demás no hayan perdido antes** – le aclaró a la princesa.

-** ¿Lo vez Itsuka?, las bestias de las que padre nos cuenta si fueron reales** – dijo llorosa – si son reales, tu noviecito no sabe lo que pasó en realidad – le mencionó en un grito infantil.

\- **T-Tenya n-no es m-mi novio, y esos tontos cuentos de hadas son solo eso, cuentos de hadas, para que la pequeña e inmadura Momo pueda dormir** – aquella tanda de burlas logro hacer llorar a momo.

-** YA BASTA** – alzó la voz el rey – **Itsuka no le hables así a Momo, y Momo no incomodes a Itsuka** – dijo estrictamente –** ya duerman mis princesas, no me gusta que peleen, son hermanas, se deben de querer la una a la otra** – la peli naranja estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su padre le tapo la boca subiendo la sabana hasta ella.

\- **Lo siento papá** – dijo somnolienta la peli naranja – **lo siento Momo** – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer dormida.

Momo se quedó viendo aún llorosa a su padre –** las bestias de tus cuentos son reales, ¿verdad padre?** – y con esa pregunta la princesa logró conciliar el sueño.

-** Si que lo son mi pequeña** – un deje de culpa invadió su vista que fijo hacia afuera de la ventana – **ojalá el reino pueda estar a salvo después de mi error** – dijo culposo y triste el rey al salir de la habitación de sus hijas – **mi hermosa Adelina, no sabes cuánto te extraño, nuestras hijas no paran de crecer** – acarició un cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabello anaranjado – **seguro que serán tan bellas y listas como tu** – soltó un suspiro melancólico y fue a su alcoba a dormir.

_**-7 años después-**_

La joven princesa peli negra paseaba por los jardines del palacio, su mirada pensativa acompañaba a su indeterminada caminata.

\- **¿A dónde se dirige princesa?** – una voz gruesa dispersó los pensamientos de la doncella.

\- **Oh, Sir Shota, a ningún lado en concreto, solo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos** – ante la respuesta el caballero se puso a la altura de la princesa.

\- **Entonces siga, yo la escoltaré** – le señaló el camino y dejo que avanzará.

\- **Mi padre se preocupa de más, solo quería pasear por el jardín, tiene unas hermosas flores, y hace un excelente día, no cree ¿Sir Shota?** – su amabilidad era totalmente deslumbrante.

\- **Su padre, el rey, se preocupa por usted porque la quiere, y no quiere que le pase nada, además, el peligro siempre acecha** – justo al momento de terminar aquella frase la gran muralla que custodiaba el reino fue atacada por una explosión, pronto los gritos de los pueblerinos inundaron el palacio.

El caballero rápidamente se encaminó hacia la abertura, pero la princesa se quedó quieta, su estupefacción fue interrumpida por el grito de un caballero –** SIR SHOTA** – gritó un caballero de armadura azul con plateado.

\- **¡Tensei!** – contestó aquel caballero, rápidamente se quitó la manta que cubría su armadura y su siempre fiel arma de captura.

\- **Se acercan cientos de bestias que jamás había visto, algunas son verdes, otras blancas, hay por lo menos tres de color morado y parecen tener algo viscoso en la cabeza, son muy repugnantes** – dio el informe el caballero azul algo asqueado.

La descripción de los invasores dejó helado al caballero negro – **¡princesa!** – la hizo salir del shock –** busque resguardo en el castillo** – en ese momento empezaron a escoltarla ambos caballeros a la puerta del palacio, pero una explosión desde dentro de la construcción conmocionó a los caballeros.

\- **¡PADRE!** – soltó un grito desesperado.

Aquel hecho cambiaba totalmente el paradigma del caballero pelinegro – **Tensei, saca a la princesa Momo del reino, ¡rápido!** – ordenó a su compañero, pero la princesa se resistió.

\- **No me iré del reino, tengo que ir con mi padre** – trató de ir hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por el pelinegro.

\- **Escape princesa, si el reino cae, usted es la más indicada para restaurarlo y seguir con la voluntad de su padre** – aquellas frías palabras conmocionaron a la princesa, pero rápidamente apretó sus puños, asintió aun insegura y comenzó a correr siendo escoltada por el caballero azul.

-_** "Debo hacer esto por el bien de mi reino"** _– dio un vistazo hacia el palacio – _**"yo salvaré a mi pueblo, a mi hermana y a mi padre -**._

Antes de llegar al limite de la muralla un pequeño grupo de invasores los atacó, el caballero no tardó en defender a la princesa y combatir contra las abominaciones.

\- **corra princesa, escape, yo me encargo esto – la princesa trató de ayudarlo, pero una de esas aberraciones se lanzo a atacarla, el ataque fue frenado por la espada del caballero - ¡CORRA PRINCESA, SALVE A SU REINO!** – entonces la princesa corrió fuera del reino.

En ese momento la princesa recordó los cuentos que su padre le recitaba cada noche cuando era niña –** "**_**Debo encontrar a las bestias de Lionés, ya nos salvaron una vez, seguro pueden ahora"** – _y con esa meta en mente la princesa se escabulló en el bosque.

_**FIN**_

¡HOLA HOLA!, esta es la primera historia que publico, díganme que les pareció, ayúdenme a crecer con consejos y criticas.

¡DISFRUTEN DEL DÍA Y NO LEEMOS LUEGO GENTE, CHAO!


	2. El desterrado

Capítulo 2: El desterrado.

Varios días habían pasado ya y la princesa no daba con ninguna de las bestias legendarias, llevaba incontables horas vagando por el bosque sin saber a donde ir, su mente trataba de recordar alguna pista o característica que le hiciera más fácil su trabajo de búsqueda pero era inútil, estaba demasiado cansada, sus piernas no aguantaban más y su estomago rogaba por comida, aquella explosión en el castillo era su motor, lo que alimentaba su convicción de encontrar a aquellos héroes, después de su larga caminata por fin salió de bosque, justo de delante había un camino, trató de dar un paso mas pero su cuerpo no resistió, su cuerpo cayó de cansancio a un lado de la vereda.

─ o ─

\- **Lo que se encuentra uno en estos días** \- declaró molesto la voz de un anciano a la lejanía.

\- **¿Estará herida?** \- pregunto otra voz masculina que parecía ser más joven, la voz se oía más cercana.

\- **No pienso bajarme de la carreta, ve tu** – ordenó el anciano a su acompañante, la princesa empezaba a abrir los ojos después de oír las voces.

Un fuerte grito asustó a los dos adultos, la chica rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos y trato de huir, pero su somnolencia la hizo caer.

\- **Tenga cuidado muchachita** – le dijo aún desde la carreta el anciano, Momo miró al anciano, de baja estatura y por sus canas se podía decir que de edad algo avanzada, su acompañante es un hombre alto y rubio muy flaco.

El rubio le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – **permítame** – le dijo el rubio, ésta le tomo de la mano y se reincorporó con torpeza.

Al levantarse la muchacha el anciano pudo apreciar mejor su vestimenta – **¿de dónde vienes, señorita?** – le preguntó analizando aun a la muchacha.

Por la mente de la princesa pasaban muchas ideas ¿y si no son de fiar?, ¿y si la raptan?, ¿serían capaces de robarle? – **d-de una aldea al este del bosque** – le respondió insegura.

\- **¿Al este?** – el anciano ahora estaba confundido.

\- **Pareces cansada, sedienta y con hambre, ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos todo lo que podamos** – dijo repentinamente el rubio mientras la guiaba a la carreta.

\- **¿Qué crees que haces?** – el anciano se molestó, pero el rubio no hacia caso, le ayudaba a la chica subir a la carreta **– estas demente Toshi** – bufo de enojo al ver que la chica ya estaba acomodada detrás de la carreta al igual que el rubio.

\- **¡Anda!, tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer** – le recordó el rubio al anciano, éste solo volteo de reojo a verlo y con resignación le dio la orden al caballo para seguir con su camino.

─ o ─

Durante todo el recorrido "Toshi" entabló una conversación bastante amena con la princesa, para el anciano todo lo que decía la muchacha era una gran mentira, sobre todo al sostener que venía de aquel poblado al este del bosque, pasaron pocos minutos para que llegarán a su destino.

Dejaron la carreta a un lado de una cabaña y los varones empezaron a bajar los barriles después de ayudar a Momo a que bajara, una vez vaciada la carreta los tres entraron a la cabaña, fue ahí cuando Momo entendió el porqué de tantos barriles en la carreta.

\- **Bienvenida a "La madriguera verde", señorita** – dijo el rubio dejándole pasar a aquella taberna, Momo se comenzó a aponer incomoda de las miradas de todos los hombres ahí presentes.

\- **¿Por qué tardaron tanto?** – pero fue la voz de aquel joven que la tranquilizó y a la vez la sorprendió, un chico de cabellera verde, bastante más joven que sus salvadores, el chico parecía molesto ya que estaba atareado al llevar varias jarras de licor en ambas manos.

\- **Tenemos hambre anciano, su muchacho apenas si puede hacer algo, solo véalo** – al hacerlo pudo ver como el peli verde casi tropieza al tratar de maniobrar con la jarras en sus brazos.

\- **Ya vamos ya vamos, disculpen la demora** – dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a los ahí presentes.

Los recién llegados se abrieron paso entre las mesas hasta llegar detrás de la barra, la chica parecía incomoda, trato de no estorbar en los esfuerzos de sus salvadores para acomodar lo que recién habían traído.

-** ¿eh?... ¿y quién es ella?** – se sorprendió el peli verde al ver a la chica detrás de la barra.

\- **La encontramos desmayada cuando veníamos para acá** – respondió el anciano encendiendo lo que parecía un viejo horno de piedra y un brasero. La respuesta del anciano impactó al joven.

\- **¿te encuentras mejor?** – le pregunto preocupado el rubio.

\- **s-sí, se los agradezco mucho, gracias** – la actitud tan señorial en su agradeciendo sorprendió al trio de varones.

Después de esto los tres siguieron en su tarea de atender a sus clientes, la chica trató de ayudar, pero su actitud tan noble dejaba incomodos a las personas que se quedaban en la barra, el día de trabajo para la taberna llegó a su fin y una vez vacío el lugar, Toshi fue a dejarle un plato de comida a la chica, al poco tiempo el anciano se acercó seriamente hacia la joven, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas.

\- **muy bien princesa, dinos, ¿a qué reino perteneces?** – aquella pregunta tan repentina dejo impactados a los dos más jóvenes, mientras que al rubio le comenzó a dar pena por la chica.

\- **y-yo…** \- comenzó a dudar y trató de tragar más rápido para poder responder, juntó todo el valor que pudo y respondió sin más – **¡soy la princesa de Lionés!** – respondió orgullosa, esto sorprendió al anciano y al rubio, pero al peli verde pareció molestarle.

\- **¿Lionés?** – la voz molesta del peli verde sorprendió a la princesa.

\- **joven** – le dijo en voz baja al chico para que se calmase.

\- **¿Qué buscas en este pueblo?** – continuó el anciano con el interrogatorio.

Al ver la seriedad en la cara del hombre frente a ella comenzó a explicar su situación hasta llegar a la parte de su escape – **fue cuando salí de la muralla que recordé una leyenda que mi padre me contaba cuando era niña, una leyenda que cuenta como un grupo de caballeros bestiales logró salvar a nuestro reino muchas veces de invasiones y guerras; al ver que Lionés cayó en una nueva guerra que los caballeros sacros no podían ganar comencé a recordar las leyendas y emprendí mi viaje para buscar a "Las bestias de Lionés"** – sus ojos mostraban una gran convicción y fuerza.

\- **Asi que Lionés está siendo invadida **– comenzó a analizar con suma seriedad el hombre mayor.

\- **¿Tienes alguna pista de que aquella leyenda pueda ser cierta?** – le pregunto con desdén el peli verde.

\- **hace años encontré un libro en la biblioteca del rey, en aquellos escritos narraban las hazañas de aquel grupo de guerreros, al indagar más en las situaciones que el libro describía descubrí que muchas de esas historias eran ciertas, pero cada vez que preguntaba a alguna persona acerca de las bestias ellas negaban su existencia, con el tiempo dejé de lado esa leyenda, hasta ahora** – la respuesta dejo inquieto al mas joven de los varones.

El chico comenzó a pensar un momento, parecía recordar viejas vivencias, y con seriedad encaró a la princesa – **¿cuál es la última historia que cuenta ese libro?** – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- **una misión fallida en un monte cercano al reino, ahí encontraron una misteriosa chica, después de una pequeña revuelta las bestias fueron derrotadas, y desde ahí todas las demás páginas están en blanco** – al tiempo que la chica respondía la pregunta la mente del peliverde revivía aquella misión, los dos más grandes solo miraban preocupados al chico.

\- **ahí lo tienes, fueron derrotados, tus bestias no son la gran cosa si tan solo una mujer fue capaz de vencerlos** – declaró fríamente el chico.

\- **pe-pero** – aquella afirmación dejó temerosa a la joven – **sé que tal vez solo una mujer pudo vencerlos, pero siempre se recomponen de una derrota, son caballeros de Lionés, siempre van más allá de sus límites** – la esperanza de la chica parecía perderse cada vez que soltaba un palabra.

\- **es inútil, busca otro tipo de ayuda, tus bestias legendarias no vendrán a ayudarte** – y fue con esa última frase llena de tristeza que el chico dejó el lugar saliendo por la puerta principal, la joven quedó impactada, dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas y prosiguió a terminar su comida.

Después de salir el peli verde el hombre rubio trató de alcanzarlo, mientras tanto el anciano acompañó a la princesa en su cena.

\- **sé que fue muy cruel contigo, ha pasado por mucho estos últimos años** – trato de tranquilizar a la princesa, ésta solo seguía comiendo encondiendo sus ojos en la sombra de su desalineado cabello – **puedo darte mi cuarto para que duermas esta noche, mañana debes buscar donde ir, no te podemos tener aquí por mucho tiempo, si escapaste de una invasión de esa magnitud vendrán a buscarte, esta taberna es lo único que nos queda, lo siento jovencita** – el anciano entonces salió a buscar a sus compañeros.

─ o ─

Después de aquella platica la mente del muchacho estaba revuelta, el chico se sentó al borde de un monte aledaño a la taberna y comenzó a ver el pueblo frente a él, a las personas que los habían recibido, que habían estado ayudándolos en lo que podían y que iban diariamente a su taberna, todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo eran maravillosos, unas magníficas personas trabajadoras y leales, al ver el pueblo se topó con una extraña roca, sobre ella había incrustada una espada, aquella espada le hizo rememorar sus viejas vivencias, sus aventuras, sus victorias, sus alegrías, su equipo, sus amigos, todos esos guerreros tan valientes y honorables, todos confiaron en él, al igual que el rey, y él no hizo más que decepcionarlos.

\- _**"¿Qué hiciste Deku?" **_– dijo un joven aterrado por lo que había frente a él.

\- _**"no eres más que un traidor, una bestia destinada a asesinar lo que más amas" **_– esta vez fue la voz demente de una chica.

_**\- "¡ASESINO!" -**_

_**\- "¡TRAIDOR!" -**_

Todos esos gritos rebotaban en la cabeza del peliverde, comenzó a sentir temor, inseguridad, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y aquellas voces se hacían más y más fuertes, sus ojos se cerraron en un intento de disminuir su terror, se tapó fuertemente sus oídos para tratar de callar los llantos y gritos, empezó a dar pequeños quejidos hasta que con toda su fuerza pegó un grito al cielo.

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Después de dar tal grito sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, al voltear pudo ver al hombre de cabello rubio.

_\- _**tranquilo joven Izuku** – el rubio se sentó a un lado de él y con su mano trato de tranquilizar al chico.

\- **no puedo evitar recordarlos **– dijo temeroso aún con sus manos temblorosas.

El hombre solo abrazó al joven con una mano, y lo acercó más a él **– eso ya es pasado joven, el ahora es más brillante para tu futuro, debes enfrentar tu pasado, ya habíamos hablado de esto **– le dijo tranquilamente a su pupilo.

\- **Ya había pasado por todo esto, ya lo había olvidado** – el chico parecía tranquilizarse cada vez más – **pero esa chica, la princesa, ella lo está echando todo a perder **– parecía que odiaba a la princesa.

**\- no la puedes culpar joven, ella igual tiene miedo, su reino está siendo destruido, y necesita tu ayuda** – trató de convencerlo.

-** no lo haré, no puedo, aunque quisiera, no puedo, no puedo ni empuñar mi espada y mi equipo… **\- sus compañeros aparecieron frente a él, agitó su cabeza y la visión desapareció – **no seguirán mis ordenes, no puedo hacer nada por ella** -.

**\- entonces siempre tuve la razón** – el anciano llegó hasta donde estaban ellos – **siempre dije que Toshinori estaba equivocado en darle el "One for All" a un chico tan débil y cobarde** – se acercó con una mirada de odio hacia el chico.

\- **SORAHIKO** – le grito Toshinori al viejo, pero parecía no poder frenarlo.

\- **pensé que eras diferente a los de tu raza, pero incluso para ser de ese estúpido clan eres aún más cobarde y débil** – cada palabra que salía del anciano hacia enojar más al peli verde, pero este parecía no hacer nada para enfrentarlo – **en ese caso tu destierro fue lo mejor que le ha sucedido al clan de los héroes** – esa ultima frase dejo quebrado al chico.

Izuku dejó caer sus rodillas sobre la tierra, Toshinori trató de ayudarlo, pero el viejo no lo dejó – **déjalo, no merece ser ayudado** – después de eso Toshinori comenzó a dirigirse a la taberna algo triste - **me decepcionas muchacho, tenías futuro** – sentenció Sorahiko para después irse a la taberna.

\- **Fuiste muy duro con él** – dijo el rubio algo molesto con el viejo.

\- **Quiero que supere sus propios temores, como dije, tiene futuro, sus traumas son solo obstáculos, ya demostró poder afrontar todo problema frente a él, solo necesitaba un empujón** – explicó al rubio que no parecía entenderlo.

\- **Había otras formas de darle ese "empujón"** – le mencionó cansado de la forma tan cruel de enseñar que tenía el viejo.

\- **Te di muchos de esos empujes, y veo que funcionaron, para mí eso está bien** – le dijo con una sonrisa paternal al final.

\- **Creo que sí, solo espero que el joven Izuku pueda entenderlo así** – de nuevo la preocupación lo invadió.

\- **Lo hará** – confiaba mucho en aquel muchacho.

Al entrar a la taberna vieron a la princesa detrás de la barra, parecía estar lavando algo en el fregadero.

\- **¡oh!, volvieron** – volteó a la entrada al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

\- **cierto, le mostraré donde dormirá esta noche princesa, acompáñeme **– le dijo el viejo esta vez de forma amable y servicial.

\- **se lo agradecería** – dijo la chica secando sus manos para comenzar a seguir a su salvador.

\- **donde dormirás tu entonces** – le pregunto el rubio al viejo al ver que se dirigían a la habitación del anciano.

\- **deberías ser tu quien se preocupe por donde dormir, tomaré tu cama** – dijo mostrándole su habitación a la princesa y él entrando a la de su pupilo.

\- **¡SORAHIKO!** – gritó molesto el rubio.

_**Fin**_

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, espero sus críticas y consejos.

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, CHAO!


End file.
